The present invention relates to protection devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to the addition of a facility to dispense a debilitating chemical to a standard revolver.
Peace officers are often equipped with a variety of devices for controlling law violators under emergency conditions. The officer's arsenal primarily includes a firearm, such as a standard revolver or pistol. Firearms, however, are highly lethal, and severe restrictions are placed on their handling and use. Therefore, an officer often carries other less lethal devices, such as a billyclub or a Chemical Mace dispenser, to be employed as the situation may warrant.
In many emergency or action situations, it is difficult at the outset to know whether a lethal or non-lethal weapon would be most effective. It is cumbersome and impractical to approach such situtations with all possible weapons in hand. Nevertheless, circumstances in an action situation may change rapidly, calling for a different level or type of response in order to protect the officer and to avoid unnecessary harm to assailants and victims.
For example, an officer might enter a situation with a drawn firearm in a characteristic "safe" position, i.e., where the weapon is pointed upwardly, leaving one hand free to manipulate doors and the like. A change in the situation may require that a non-lethal chemical weapon be withdrawn quickly from its holster, aimed and directed at an assailant in the shortest possible time. Valuable time may be lost if the officer's hands are already occupied or the firearm must be laid aside to draw the chemical weapon.
As a further example, an officer may be caught off-guard, while holding his firearm in the normally safe position. Any abrupt movement by the officer invites countermeasures by his assailant. Therefore, the officer is essentially disarmed if he is caught off-guard.